Eighting
|founder = |location_city =Shinagawa, Tokyo |location_country =Japan |locations = |area_served = |key_people = |industry =Video game industry |products =Video games |num_employees =240 | num_employees_year = 2018 |parent = COLOPL, Inc. (2016-present) |homepage =http://www.8ing.co.jp/en/index.html }} Eighting Co., Ltd. (also called 8ing/Raizing, Eighting/Raizing, Raizing (ライジング), Eighting (エイティング), or 8ing) is a Japanese video game developer and publisher. It is known for its shoot 'em ups and its licensed fighting games. History Raizing and Eighting were formed in part by former staff of Compile, to create arcade games. The development was done by Raizing, while sales and distribution were done by Eighting. Their first game, Mahou Daisakusen/Sorcer Striker was released in 1993. After the arcade developer Toaplan closed their doors, some of their staff went to Raizing, while others began the offshoot companies Cave, Takumi, and Gazelle, all of which were noted for their strong support of the shoot 'em up genre, and the "danmaku" (or "manic") subgenre in particular. Raizing continued to use arcade hardware based on Toaplan's units for years after Toaplan's demise. The company featured a handful of former Compile employees, mainly those who worked on Musha Aleste, including Sotoyama Yuuichi (a.k.a. "Healthy Toyama"), Kazuyuki Nakashima, and Yokoo Kenichi. The company also included the famous shooting game developer Shinobu Yagawa who was the designer and programmer for Battle Garegga, Armed Police Batrider, and Battle Bakraid while at Raizing, and is now employed by Cave. In October 2000, the Raizing division was incorporated into Eighting, and since then, no shooter games were produced. The company since then concentrated its video game business to home consoles and mobile/social gaming. List of 8ing/Raizing's games Raizing titles *''Sorcer Striker'' (1993) *''Panic Bomber'' (1994) (produced with Hudson Soft) (SNK Neo Geo) *''Kingdom Grand Prix'' (1994) *''Battle Garegga'' (1996) *''Terra Diver'' (Sega STV) (1996) *''Bloody Roar'' (produced with Hudson Soft) (Sony ZN1) (1997) *''Armed Police Batrider'' (1998) *''Battle Bakraid'' (8ing credit) (1999) *''Bloody Roar 2'' (produced with Hudson Soft) (Sony ZN1) (1999) *''Oh! Bakyuuun'' (1999/2000) *''Dimahoo'' (distributed by Capcom) (Capcom CPS 2) (2000) *''1944: The Loop Master'' (produced with Capcom) (Capcom CPS 2) (2000) *''Brave Blade'' (published by Namco) (Sony ZN1) (2000) *''Golgo 13'' (published by Namco) (1999) *''Golgo 13 - Kiseki no Dandou'' (published by Namco) (2000) *''Golgo 13 - Juusei no Requiem'' (published by Namco) (8ing credit) (2001) Eighting titles *''Bloody Roar 3'' (produced with Hudson Soft) (Arcade (Namco System 246, PlayStation 2, GameCube (Primal Fury), Xbox (Extreme)) (2001–2002) *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' (published by Nintendo) (Game Boy Advance) (2001) *''Kururin Paradise'' (published by Nintendo) (Game Boy Advance) (2002) *''Bloody Roar 4'' (produced with Hudson Soft) (PlayStation 2, Xbox) (2003) *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja (series)'' (produced with Tomy) (Nintendo GameCube, Wii) (2003 (1''–''2)), (2004 (3'')), (2005(''4)), (2007 (EX1-2, Revolution 1)), (2008 (EX3, Revolution 2)), (2009 (Revolution 3)), (2010 (Special)) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival'' (PlayStation 2) (2004) *''Kururin Squash!'' (published by Nintendo) (GameCube) (2004) *''Bleach: Heat the Soul (series)'' (distributed by SCEI) (PlayStation Portable) (2005 (1–2)), (2006 (3)), (2007 (4)), (2008 (5)), (2009 (6)), (2010 (7)) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Go! Go! Mamono Fight!!'' (published by Bandai) (GameCube) (2005) *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' (published by Bandai) (GameCube) (2005) *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (distributed by Namco Bandai Games) (planned by Q? Entertainment) (GameCube, PlayStation 2) (2006) *''Master of Illusion'' (published by Nintendo) (Nintendo DS, DSiWare) (2006) *''Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors'' (planned by Genius Sonority / game designed by Armor Project / published by Square Enix) (Wii) (2007) *''Fate/unlimited codes'' (original concept by Type-Moon / planned by Cavia / published by Capcom) (Arcade (Namco System 246), PS2, PSP (Portable)) (2008) *''Castlevania Judgment'' (co-developed and distributed by Konami) (Wii) (2008) *''Kamen Rider Climax Heroes'' (distributed by Namco Bandai Games) (PS2, Wii (W'', ''OOO, Fourze & Super), PSP (OOO, Fourze & Super)) (2009–2012) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (distributed by Namco Bandai Games / published by D3 Publisher) (Wii) (2009) *''Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles'' (produced with Tomy) (Wii) (2009) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (distributed and published by Capcom) (Arcade, Wii) (2008–2010) *''Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory'' (game designed by Armor Project / published by Square Enix) (Wii) (2010) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' (co-developed and distributed by Capcom) (PS3, Xbox 360, PSVITA, PS4, Xbox One, PC/Steam) (2011-2018) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (developed with Capcom Production Studio 1) (3DS) (2011) *''Kamen Rider: Battride War'' (distributed by Namco Bandai Games) (PS3 (Battride War, II, Genesis), Wii U (II), PS4 (Genesis), PSVITA (Genesis)) (2013-2016) *''Kamen Rider Climax Fighters'' (distributed by Namco Bandai Games in East and South East Asia, and by Daewon Media in South Korea) (PS4) (2017) References External links *8ing.net (English) *R8ZING: A Raizing/Eighting Shooter Tribute *Interview with Sotoyama Yuuichi and Yokoo Kenich from Shooting Gameside #1 Magazine Category:Amusement companies of Japan Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies